


换换爱

by TreeWithoutLeaves



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeWithoutLeaves/pseuds/TreeWithoutLeaves
Summary: -一部联文的某一章 chapter3-原名《勾引男朋友的一百种方法》-只是把自己写的部分丢到这边而已记录一下而已啦~
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 2





	1. 3.1 上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22岁的经济系大四准毕业生off  
> vs  
> 20岁的艺术系大二学生gun
> 
> 究竟是谁先掉进谁的套路？Gun傻乎乎的啥也不清楚~

3.1 

“Gun，你打算这个学期选修什么课？”食堂里JingJing咬着吸管问道。

“雕刻吧。”我勺起一只餐盘里的虾。

“哈？那个课很少人选诶！”JingJing把勺子伸向我的餐盘，“听学长姐说任课教授帅是蛮帅的啦，但要求掌握的东西很多，而且期末不交一个概念完整的作品会难pass。”她舀起了最后一只虾。“才一个学期干嘛和他折腾啊，本来艺术系的必修课也很多事情要忙了。”

“你知道我一向不喜欢抢课的，”我一把抓住JingJing的手， “但我喜欢的就一定要全部得到，” 将勺子顺势往嘴里送，“学校今天这个虾做的挺合我心意。”

“Ei’Gun！现在小气到一只虾都不分给陪饭的姐妹了？”JingJing踢了我一脚。

“嘿嘿，我去再买一份和你分啦！”我起身走向打饭窗口，队伍不算很长。

“你要什么？”饭堂大叔在问我前面的那位同学。

“那个。”他指了指餐盘里最后一份虾。

“同学，”我戳了戳他的背，他半带疑惑转过身来，“能不能让给我？”我请求道。

“尊老懂吗？”他瞥了我一眼，“学长今天开题不顺利，谁都不能抢走我最喜欢吃的虾。”他端起点好的菜离开。

“你要什么？”大叔问我，我没理他，紧跟那盘虾的主人脚步。

“学长，那我三倍的价格买这盘虾，外加给你买碗糖水怎么样？”我居然提出了自己都觉得匪夷所思的要求，心里产生了一股要和他莫名杠上的劲。

“老子今天不想喝糖水！”他坐在离JingJing不远的地方。

“怎么了嘛？”JingJing走过来。

“最后一份啦，你没口福了。”我指了指他的餐盘，瞄到盘子上他饭卡的名字：Jumpol Adulkittiporn。

“你们怎么还不走啊！是不是要我给你一只？”埋头吃饭的人显然火气正旺。

“好啊！”我快速的抢过他的勺子，挑了一只虾塞进嘴里，“谢谢Khun Jumpol！”我朝他眨了个眼，拉着JingJing风似逃开。

“喂！臭小子！”身后的人抓狂的喊着，我们跑出了饭堂。

“Atthaphan Phunsawat——”

“到！大家好，你们可以叫我Gun，我选择这一门课的原因是不用抢课。”大二的第一节选修课上，教授要我们逐一自我介绍并且交代选课原因。

“噗嗤——”“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”“Real Bro！”话音刚落就听到四面八方传来起哄和反馈。

“下面开始上课。”教授并没有太理会台下同学的反应，强大的气场足以镇停全场，周围又回复一片正经的沉默。

一个半小时后。

“我们这节课最终的目的是输出一个完整的作品，课后请大家拟一份期末作品的概念初稿，周日前传到我邮箱。”下课铃声结束后，教授布置完课堂作业，在黑板上写下他的邮箱： Adulkittiporn790@gmail.com 。

咦？这个邮箱前缀有点熟？我看着刚拍的照片，是不是在哪里见过？我将手机塞进裤袋，背起书包走向门口，迎面走来一个熟悉的面庞。

“爸，等一下去哪里吃饭？”他没有注意到我，我听着他的话疑团瞬解。

“Off，我说过在学校要叫我…”教授话音未落，“老师嘛——！我记得。”他走过去挽着教授的手，“老师父亲大人，请问您想品尝什么美味？”这两父子看起来感情很好，此时他们的目光一致落在我身上。

嗯，确实是帅气的父子档，抢虾的气场确实也遗传到了教授上课的气场。

“我认出你了臭小子！”Khun Jumpol对我嚷嚷，鼻孔都快要朝天了。

“教授下次见！”我朝教授鞠了一躬，“我去饭堂排队吃虾了，等一下人会很多。”我记得课后约了JingJing补偿她上次没吃到的虾，转身想走出课室。

“没礼貌啊你！”Khun Jumpol勾住我的书包，“喂，补请我和你老师吃虾啊。”

四目相接，我发现他眼神里确实透露出坚定的蹭饭意念。有趣。

他的眼睛扁细，睫毛长卷但不算浓密。

“Off，寿司吃不吃？”教授抛出了他的想法。

“饭堂的虾确实值得一试，”我看向教授，发出殷切的邀约“学生想邀请您吃虾，上次我吃了学长一只，这次也理应还他。”

“走吧，爸爸，真的挺不错的。”他挽着教授的手先我一步离开教室，“小矮子，快跟上！”

是的，那天我请他们父子俩和我的朋友JingJing吃掉饭堂20盘虾。

自此每周三的雕刻课后，我们四人都会一起约虾。

我认识了off，然后我发现自己喜欢上了他。

如果非得问我为什么喜欢他，我也说不清楚原因，朋友们一向都叫我小迷糊，有些问题不一定非要有个准确答案。一直以来我周边都有很多辣妹闺蜜，从中学就认识的JingJing便是其中一个，自认识始，她男朋友都换好几轮了，而我依然是母胎solo，混在不断扩大的辣妹朋友圈里如鱼得水，快乐无边。遇到Off之前，逢人问我必答喜欢女生，但和Off交朋友之后，我发现答案好像可以变得不一样。

于是在暑假的时候，我把这件事告诉JingJing。

“什么？”JingJing看着自己新做的指甲，“你觉得好看吗？”

“你怎么一点都不惊讶的样子，”我拿过她的手，扫了一眼配色，“这个蜜瓜色会不会和你这周走的秀主题不搭？”

“不会啊，我觉得还可以，到时候配个同色系的耳环就好了。”JingJing抽回她的手，“你的表情早就出卖你了。”

“什么表情啊我？”我有点不太懂她说的话。

“就是一副要把他这只虾吃进肚子里的表情，”她敲了一下我的头，“你的眼神不要太贪心了点。”

“哦，确实——”我拖长最后一个音节，“好像我是蛮喜欢看着他坐在我对面吃虾的，他握勺子的手有点好看。”我想起学期末最后一顿虾宴，我把他餐盘里最后一只虾抢走，他用手掐了一把我的脸，骂我是个矮子吃货。我的脸传来一阵酥麻。

“我承认P’Off是有那么一点帅啦。”JingJing拿出手机点开ig，“但是你也不用互加好友后每一条po文都给他点赞和评论吧？这评论区都快成你俩的对话框了。”她滑到Off最新发的图片上，点开被折叠的评论，一个页面都占满了。

“那下次直接发他私聊好了。”我点开Off的一张自拍。这个角度我真喜欢。“这个虾子只能是我的盘中餐。”

“但我还是觉得我男朋友最帅。”JingJing抢回她的手机，一脸花痴的提起自己的男朋友。

“是啦是啦。上一个你也这么说来着。”

我决定开学前把他约出来，他ig和twitter里的那些动态我刷的都快会倒背了。每天为了制造聊天契机，就算是艰难结课了我也还在天天问候雕刻教授，还有他为毕业论文搞的那些个经济学研究报告，我都硬啃了好几本书了，就想整几个共同话题帮到他，既能聊天又不打扰他的学术科研。嗐！瞎子都知道我在撩他了吧？忍不了了，我要见他！我要表白！我要追他！

-Off，论文搞咋样了？

-眼都快瞎了！没礼貌，叫我P’Off！

-好好好，P’Off，这周日带你去寻回光明？

-哎哟？小矮子是在约我？

-你就说去不去？

-去，免得周末再被我爸拉我去帮他的雕刻作品打下手。

-周末上午10点，曼大校门口等。

-行。

我看着对话框陷入沉思，周日要去哪里好呢？其实我还没什么特别想法，但起码踏出第一步，人约到了，距离成功就前进1/3了！我漫无目的地划起手机，眼睛定格在学校发的邮件上：“高校生经济对话论坛”，“地点：曼大演讲厅，时间：*******（本周日）”，本周日！？那就这个吧！反正经济类的讲座应该不会踩雷。

“Off就不像我，他不想搞艺术！”脑子里忽然闪过和雕刻教授吃饭时聊天的对话。

“他小时候画画可好了，拿了许多奖。”教授吹嘘起他的儿子，露出课堂上少有的慈爱。

“爸，你就得了，我现在也还跟你一起玩雕刻啊，我又不是放弃艺术，我只是想学一些其他科目。”Off给教授夹了一块红烧肉。

“所以你为什么大学选了经济学啊P’Off？”JingJing在一旁提问。

“因为他把开公司的妈妈当成了偶像。”教授勺起红烧肉。

“哎呀，我妈可厉害了，不仅是个职场女强人，会赚钱又顾家，在家里还能我和我爸治得服服帖帖的。”Off说起他妈就满脸崇敬和爱意，“我觉得经济学蛮好的，以后学成了能在生意上帮到我妈，继续壮大家业，等我不想干了，还能跟我爸玩雕刻，多棒啊。”

“可你的毕业论文…”我忍不住插一嘴。

“闭嘴！”Off给我塞了一口青木瓜沙拉。

“论文不能代表一切！“他瞪了我一眼。

充满期待的一周里，除了实习和个人作品集的准备，其余闲暇在焦急等待中拖缓了心理上的流逝速度。越来越想见到他，越不知道该跟他怎么开口。但我是一定要得到他的！

假期的曼大比以往安静许多，随着假期将止回校的同学增多，不同类型的交流活动也逐渐开展，校门口还是聚集了一些学生。

“Ei’Jiw！”Off今天穿了白t和蓝色牛仔裤，他的上学标配。

“迟到罚请吃雪糕！”日思夜想的人向我走近，为了掩盖紧张和兴奋我先用雪糕做一下挡箭牌。

“哇，你约我出来的居然要我请客？”Off揉了一下我的头发，啊！还是从前的力度！“走吧，要带我去哪里？”

“进去，有个经济论坛应该挺适合你的。”我抓住头上的手，糟糕，指尖触电了。

“哈？搞了半天我还是没能逃得过学术啊！”Off有点崩溃，还没意识到他的手在我的手里。“走吧走吧，”不对，他原来知道，接下来他一个反手握住我的手腕，“再不走就要结束了。”

妈呀！我的脉搏快的要hold不住了，这是哪出霸总戏码啊？他他他他他他…他难道还没感受到吗！

头脑发懵的我就这么被他拽到了演讲厅，我们从后门溜进去找到角落的位置坐好。起初我还沉浸在刚刚被“牵手”的暧昧动作中，回过神来才发现他坐在我旁边用手机认真记录。

熟悉，还是那个专心读书的学长。狂喜，撩了一个暑假的人坐在我旁边了。好帅，他的侧脸真的太好看了吧。紧张，我们好久没靠那么近了喂。冷静，等一下该去哪里？诶，对，该去哪里约会，不是，去哪里放风啊？

“谢谢大家的热情参与，本次会议到此圆满结束。请大家有序退场。”主持人将我飞奔十万八千里的思绪拉回了会场。

“接下来的行程是啥，Gun导游？”一声不吭的旁人终于发话。

“雪糕，”我想起刚刚的挡箭牌，“对，去吃雪糕！”

“先吃午饭吧亲，我早餐还没吃呢！”Off装作一副有气无力的样子，站起来离开座位。

“好，吃饭吃饭，吃饭地方你说了算。”我跟在他后面，一脚踩在他的影子上。

哼，我真想现在就一口吃了你。

大快朵颐午餐饱腹过后，他竟然提议说要去玩过山车。

“哈？大哥你几岁？”我失笑。

“太压抑了这段时间，我要去找回失去的激情。”他一本正经的说道。

“很多事情都能找回失去的激情啊！去和未成年争游乐场好意思吗你？”我没忍住怼了他一句。“今晚去酒吧释放真我不香吗？”我蹦迪的心蠢蠢欲动。

“我不喜欢夜晚的party。”他的回答让我有点出乎意料。

“没想到你还是个宅男？”我笑了笑，“让爷来带你探寻夜晚的狂欢。”

“现在过山车，去不去？”他有点固执，停下来没向前进。

真的是败给他了，“走走走，”不过我也好久没去玩了，行吧，到哪不是玩呢？和你在一起就行！

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”我旁边这个人刺耳的高分贝真不是盖的。

“wow~！”我也跟着欢呼。好爽，好久没试过这么爽了。

从最高处沿着轨道掉落的离心力将体内的烦恼抛出九霄，那一刻我们自以为化成了风，成为世间最无拘束的存在。

“不是吧？拉我来玩自己还腿软。”我扶着off他老人家走向过道旁的长凳。

“太…太久没玩了，”他讲话带有颤音，估计是喉咙干了或者叫哑了。“是瞧不起谁啊现在。”但臭屁的气焰丝毫不减。他太可爱了。

“谁腿软就笑谁！老人家！”我打趣道，“你怎么和我爸一样啦，小时候他带我来玩下车之后也会腿软！”我想到了以前和家人出游的愉快经历。

“什么老人家，没大没小的！”他又揉了我的头！接着手移在脖间帮我整理了弄乱的衣领，那一刻我恍惚看到我爸的影子，但是扑通跳的心又蹦个不停。

“papii！就决定叫你papii了！”我当下立断，“就这样了，我给你取的花名，别人不准叫。”

“什么跟什么！？”off缓过神来，“我没你这样的儿子！”他似乎恼羞成怒。

“嘻嘻，是papii，不是爸爸哟~”我对他做了一个鬼脸，我知道那是可爱的。他僵在位置上。“来追我呀，papii，追上了请你吃雪糕~”我捏了他的脸蛋，撒腿就跑。

“别叫这么大声！！”他真的有被激到，追在我后面哇哇叫。“丢脸死了！”

“我要巧克力味和牛奶味。”我指了指紧挨的两个口味。

“一样吧。”他居然跟风。

“不行！”我大声抗议，“他要草莓和跳跳糖味！”我立马帮他做出选择，“这样我才能吃到四种口味！”我转过头跟他说。

“好的，”店员给我们递来两张背面相同的便签纸，“恭喜你们解锁了本店的隐藏彩蛋，这是我们的真心话大冒险memo纸，你们现在先抽签。”

我们互相看了一眼，我拿了左边，他抽了右边。店员看了一眼我的纸，“噢，这位弟弟你要对对方在纸上写下一句真心话，” 她对Off说，“你则要写下一个能在店里为对方做的一个大冒险。但前提是对方认可的大冒险哦。”

“哇，你们这坑人！”Off觉得不公平。“我还要猜他想我干嘛！万一他都不满意怎么办？”

“这就是考验你们两个的默契度啦！如果完成任务，雪糕买一送一，外赠拍立得一张~我们只回收便签，挂在便签树上。” 我顺着她的手指看过去，那边确实有一棵树，挂满了形色的便签条，这个活动还挺创新的。

这家雪糕并不便宜，但口碑极佳，我是真的爱吃啦，就是零花钱不允许。要不是好久没吃，又和Off来，我真的不会选这里，既然店员开的条件那么诱人，“好吧！来！”我果断答应。“你就当陪我吃嘛~我都陪你过山车了！”我向Off撒娇。

“咳咳，你们的雪糕好了，在结账之前都可以完成任务哦~”店员将雪糕向前推，边打量着我们两个边偷笑。我怀疑她想歪了，但我没有证据。

想歪了？想歪了好啊，嘿嘿。我大概知道自己应该在真心话上写什么了。

“papii把纸也拿上啊！”我端着雪糕离开点单台，选了窗边的位置坐下。

Off没有跟上来，在原地发着呆，不知道漫游去外太空的哪个角落。

“雪糕化啦！”我大声叫他。

他收起桌上的便签纸和笔，朝我走来。

“写吧。”他好像想好了。

“诶？不先试一下雪糕？”我挖了一口他那杯，真的有跳跳糖在我的嘴巴蹦跶，配合草莓果肉的酸甜带着心情旋转起舞。“好吃！！！”我眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着他。

“拿去吧！”他左手捧起巧克力牛奶味，右手铲走草莓跳跳糖雪糕的一角。

“太多了吧！！！”但我立刻将巧克力牛奶也挖出一个大坑，以泄愤懑。

他摇了摇头，露出一个至今为止我见过最宠溺的笑容。嗯？怎么了？他为什么忽然这样子！我的心跳就跟嘴里的跳跳糖一样，乱的七上八下，雪糕还没吞下去就一口接一口塞进嘴里。

写什么好呢？真心话？真心话，诶，我最近真的好想他，可是也见到了呀，刚刚想到写“我想你”好像太矫情了吧。Emm，写什么好呢？我想起最近看过的可爱多广告，那个男生好像在纸上给他暗恋对象写了…写了…

** “我喜欢你” **

对对对，我不是说要表白！就写我喜欢你好了！趁这个好机会拿下他！不然今天快结束啦！我等不及啦！攻克off的任务得尽快完成呀！

我拿起手中的笔和真心话便签，用手挡在off面对我的方向，郑重且迅速的写下“我喜欢你”，然后将纸翻转盖好，吃下倒数第二口跳跳糖雪糕。

“这是给我的真心话，给我看啊！”Off伸手过来，我把手压在他上面。

“不行，你也得先写完，我们交换。”我有点用力，他的手没有动弹的余地。

“那你还我手我才能写啊。”他朝着手的方向努努嘴，示意我放开。

我不知道我脸红没红，反正我忽然觉得这雪糕失去了降温的功效。

他也学我用手挡住纸，写完翻转盖好，推到桌子中间，“交换吧。”他深吸一口气。

我也深吸一口气，死就死吧，反正失败了我也会继续追的~没啥大不了！我也将我的纸推了出去，互相触到对方的纸同时又将另一只手抽开。

我准备掀开纸条，“等等，”他叫住我，“不管看到什么，之后还要是朋友行吗？”

我感到一丝低于雪糕的凉意从后背攀上脑后枕，不是吧，我还没表白就只能是朋友了呀？

我悲壮的点了点头。

朋友也行吧，这证明失败了还能继续联系，那就还有机会卷土重来。

我翻过纸片。

** “可以做你的男朋友吗？” **

哈？我将纸片盖上又掀开，“可以做你的男朋友吗？”没有眼花，但我的手好像有点抖，我不可思议地抬眸看着眼前人，冷不防对上了他同样震惊的视线。

所以？所以？所以？所以？所以？

没有人打破这诡异的沉静。耳边只有店员的欢迎光临，来客对出品的赞赏，却再也没有人解锁开这随机的彩蛋。

店员走近来撞破了透明的自成结界，“请问你们完成挑战了吗？雪糕化光就不好吃了。”

“咳咳，我觉得算是完成了吧，”Off把便签纸递给店员，“你觉得呢？”

“唔…”我也将纸条递给店员，算是承认。妈呀！这时候我在装什么矜持啊！但我真的被他的大冒险惊得失去思考能力无法行动了！

“那我们来合照？”店员没有急于看手上的纸条，拿出拍立得要为我们拍照。

“你们能坐同一边吗？”Off绕过桌子坐到我身边。呼，手啊争气点，你不要再抖了…

“靠近一点好吗？”我们两个同时往中间挪了挪，扶着凳子的手碰到了一起。Off没有犹豫，在桌底包住了我的手。老天爷啊！我…我…EIGHIAHLSDHFAL…

“1-2-3-”店员按下快门。

“咔嚓-！”她把照片取下，递给我们，“新人拍婚照都没你们紧张啦。”

她低下头查看我们写的内容，而后恍然大悟笑意吟吟，“哦！我知道了！那你怎么说？”店员在询问我答案。

“他说好。”Off将握着我的手举上桌面。这这这人？不是不喜欢牵手吗？！

“那——恭喜默契满分的你们咯~雪糕付一个就好了~”店员将我们的便利贴挂到树上，位置那么刚好有一个绿色的心形果。

呜呜！我Gun Atthaphan今天脱单了！撩了一个夏天的人居然反撩我并成功了！

我难道早就中了Off什么套路吗？管他什么套路啊！甜甜的恋爱，我来啦！


	2. 3.2 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失忆之后  
> 外卖小哥的Gun  
> vs  
> 等待老公回归的off

3.2

我是不是中了Gun的套路啊？这都快大半年了，Gun怎么还没恢复记忆啊？

但不对啊，他明明还记得我的生日日期。

“嗷，papii~”熟悉的短信提示音。

“尊敬的Off Jumpol先生，Kanna甜品在今天为您献上诚挚的生日祝福，新岁添新喜，愿身体健康，万事胜意。Kanna守住您生活最后一分甜。凭此短信到店可获一个免费的生日雪糕，所有消费均可享半折优惠。”我和Gun定情的雪糕店给我发了庆生短信，以往生日和纪念日，Gun都会和我一起到他家尝新品，吹蜡烛，今年这个情况，估计是我一个人去了。

忙活了大半天，Gun今天还没来找我。该不会是气还没消吧？

“叮咚叮咚，”临近夜晚8点，门铃声响起。

“Khun Off，您的外卖到了。”诶？这？这不是Gun吗？

“你好，这是什么外卖？”我低头看了一眼，是蛋糕！还有冰袋！这冰袋是？Kanna家的？！哈？！我的Gun终于回来了！！？？

我激动的外卖都来不及接，一把将Gun抱进怀里。

“Khun Off，您先把我放开可以吗？”不对，不是原来的Gun。

我迅速调整状态，生怕吓跑这个外卖手Gun。

“虽然我确实是给你送了很多天外卖，你认识我，但也不用这么热情吧？”Gun将蛋糕递到我面前，“喏，23岁生日快乐！”

23岁？！今天我明明都25了！他果然还在错乱的记忆中。

“谢谢你呀！”我在门口接过蛋糕，猜不到他接下来会走哪个剧情。

“送了这么久外卖都老朋友了，不邀请我进去为你庆生吗？”Gun解开第一颗扣子，一边踏进公寓门口。

还好，还好，这个设定是老朋友，“对对对，请进请进！”我转身将门带上。

“你家怎么这么乱啊？”Gun坐在沙发上，环顾四周。

这还不是上一个你弄乱的。来我家大闹一场之后今天就变成外卖小哥彻底失忆了？我在心里默默吐槽。“是啊，平常上班来不及收拾啊。”

“对了，刚刚那家甜品店通知我去取外卖，我先帮你垫的钱，我还挑了几个我想吃的蛋糕，看在我给你送餐这么久的份上，能不能…”Gun摊开他的小手，真的是哪段记忆都改不了爱小钱钱的特性啊。

“来，我劳苦功高的外卖小哥！”我拿出钱包，将两张1000泰铢放进他的手里，“跑腿费也算上，多的不用找了。”

“哇！谢谢Khun Off！”爱财的眼睛在放金光，他火速塞好钱之后走到饭桌前，拆开蛋糕的包装盒，“来，服务到家，让我来为您进行下面的庆生服务！”

他清理出桌子一角，将蛋糕依次排好在桌子上，又掏出冰袋，小心翼翼取出里面的生日雪糕，像往年一样，在上面点燃一根蜡烛，“过来坐呀！生日会准备开始了！”他把灯关上。

我走到他对面坐了下来，只是看到蜡烛，就已经觉得很感动了。

“Happy birthday to you~happy birthday to you~happy birthday happy birthday~”他在我面前拍着手哼起了生日歌，“闭眼！许愿了！”

我闭上眼睛，眼泪也跟着偷溜出来。有点丢脸。

“愿望许三个要说两个！”他应该没有留意到我的眼泪吧？

“第一个愿望，希望我今年一切顺利。”这样你就能早点回来。

“第二个愿望，希望你今年一切顺利。”这样你就能早点回来。

“好了，第三个愿望不要说。”

第三个愿望，希望你能早点回来。我睁开眼睛，烛光前的Gun还是一如我们当初认识的模样，还是那个只用酒窝就把我的心轻易虏获，迷得不明不白的Gun。

“Happy birthday to Off！”不知何时Gun举着相机在我面前，“来吧，吹蛋糕前我们先合照！”Gun切换到自拍模式。

“1-2-3-！”他露出猫咪笑脸，我嘟起嘴在旁边做着鬼脸。一切都好像没变的从前。

“好啦！吹蜡烛吧！”他命令我。

“呼——！”亮堂的房间只剩几把穿透窗门的微弱光束，我依稀看到Gun的轮廓朝我的方向走来。

“生日快乐！”他将手环住我的腰，把头靠在我的怀里。这个小人好暖。

“不要哭，即使我是外卖小哥也会一直陪着你在你身边的。”他摸摸我的背，好像在平复我的情绪。我伸手轻轻环住他，久违的安慰将我的委屈一扫而空。

“呐，这你不就收到生日礼物了吗？”他好像以为我是因为没有收到生日礼物而哭的。

忽然他捧起我的脸，朝我的唇啄了一下。

呜呜哇啊！不愧是我Gun啊。初恋第15次，打板开始——


End file.
